


¿Me traes una bebida?

by Azulz



Category: Code Geass
Genre: 155w, Attempt at Humor, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulz/pseuds/Azulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lelouch tenía bastante pereza ese día. Tanta, que no quería levantarse a buscar una bebida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Me traes una bebida?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El Geassverso y sus personajes son propiedad de Sunrise y las CLAMP. No me lucro con esto.

Lelouch miró de reojo a su novio. Desde la misteriosa desaparición de Zero —Suzaku disfrazado, mejor dicho—, y él supuestamente muerto, habían empezado a salir. Fue algo espontáneo, y a Lelouch le importó poco que se creía —o al menos eso habían establecido él y la inmortal— que tenía una relación con C.C.

El pelinegro bostezó perezosamente.

—Suzaku —lo llamó. Este le dirigió la mirada rápidamente, con una sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿Me traes una bebida?

—Ve a buscarla tú, Lulu.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así, Suzaku? —inquirió el pelinegro y vio como la sonrisa del japonés se ensanchaba—. Vale, pero en serio. Tráeme una bebida.

—No lo voy a hacer, Lulu.

— ¡Déjame de llamarme "Lulu" y ve a buscar el refresco!

—Que bien que ya usaste tu Geass conmigo…porque o si no lo habrías gastado en una tontería como esta, lo veo seguro…

El inmortal suspiró.

—Idiota.


End file.
